Yaarii
by Palak96
Summary: small duo story... seriously... it is a happy os... not the sad one.. like mine other stories... as a punishment.. a happy ending... duo OS.. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Person:** kya yeh yaadasht.. jana sach hai ya… ek natak….

**Daya immediately…** sir.. aap…

**Person:** daya.. tum bas ek sub inspector ho… beech mei… maat bolo…

**Daya:** par sir.. mei…

**Acp:** daya… chup… raho..

**Daya:** par sir.. dcp sir.. aise.. kaise.. keh sakte hai.. ki abhijeet.. sir..

**Dcp:** daya agar tum chup nahi hue toh aapni nokri se haath doh baitho gey…

**And… he kept quiet…**

**Dcp:** abhijeet… shak hota hai mujhe… ki tumhara yeh yaadasht jana sirf ek natak hai… aur kuch nahi…. **glancing at him…**

**Dcp was… rude… and he left from there.. saying… **acp tumhe issey cid mei lekar… bahut badi galti kardi hai.. kahi tumhe… iski keemat.. na chukani padh jaye… **this words.. pinched.. Abhijeet's heart..**

**Abhijeet… sat there…. Acp asked him:** abhijeet.. kya sach mei… **(softly)**

**Abhijeet smiled..** h.. sir.. ab toh aapko bhi lagane laga hai na… aisa hi tha.. toh kyu… wapas.. CID mei… join karwaya mujhe… **and he left.. from there… all were doubting him except one person…. No one.. protected abhijeet.. except… daya…. Daya knew.. abhijeet… he was angry young man… and… gets hyper… he might do something wrong… and.. he is the only person… who can help him calm down… so daya.. leaves the bureau…. **

**Here abhijeet.. is completely… breaks down… having tears… **

"sabko lagta hai.. ki.. mei natak kar raha hun… kaise.. sabit karu khud ko.. kaise… ki… mera natak nahi hai… yeh… agar.. acp sir ko mujhpe bharosa hi nahi tha.. toh kyu… liya mujhe.. wapas.. kyu? Chod dete aise hi…"

**Person:** sir… mujhe hai na aap bar bharosa….

**Abhijeet… turns**.. and daya was… standing there….

**Abhijeet:** tum… ab tumhe bhi kuch kehna hai… **(angrily)..**

**Daya:** haan sir.. kehna hai… mei janta hu.. ki aap koi natak nahi kar rahe hai… aap chaliye mere saath… **he tired to hold abhijeet… hand.. but abhijeet jerked it away…**

**Abhijeet**: nahi jana hai mujhe kahi.. akela chod doh mujhe… **(rudely)**

**Daya:** sir.. mei aapko akela.. nahi chod sakta.. aap mere.. senior hai.. aur senior ke saath.. ek junior.. ka hona zaruri hai…

**Abhijeet:** wo bas.. duty ke waqt.. abhi mei…

**Daya:** sir.. abhi sirf.. 3 baje hai… and… duty time khatam nahi hua hai… chaliye sir… mei aapko ghar chod deta hun**… abhijeet.. moved with him.. his soft talk.. daya dropped him… he parked the car.. and came in… he saw.. abhijeet… sitting on sofa silently… **

**Daya:** sir.. aap… ne.. khana.. nahi khaya… mei order kar deta… hun

**Abhijeet:** nahi bhuk nahi hai mujhe…** (angry tone)**

**Daya:** sir.. agar khana nahi khayengey toh kamzor ho jayengey and ek cid officer.. kamzor bikul aacha nahi lagega.. khas… kar.. ki jiska.. deemag.. sabse tez ho…

**Abhijeet:** lekin jiske deemag mei.. hi kharabhi ho.. wo.. aapni duty.. kaise… nibha payega…. **Same tone..**

**Daya:** sir.. aapmei koi kharabi nahi hai… bas.. aapke.. deemag ka ek hissa… aapse dhur ho gaya hai.. lekin… baki toh hai na aapke.. pass.. wahi aapki takat hai… aap aapni takat.. ka istemal kijiye… nahi aapni kamzoori ka… logo ka kaam hota.. hai.. kamzoori ko.. zariya banake… insan ki himaat ko todhna… par.. sir.. insan ka kaam hota hia… aapni kamzoori ko aapni takat banakar… samna karna.. aur.. sabka muh bandh karna…

**Abhijeet: **par.. mei.. yeh sach hai… mei nahi kar raha hun.. natak.. nahi hai yaad mujhe.. kuch.. kuch bhi nahi… aapna.. naam tak yaad nahi tha mujhe…

**Daya: **sir… issey zindagi khatam nahi ho jaati na… purani yaadein nahi hai… toh kya hua? nahi yaadein ban sakti hai… aaj bureau mei joh hua.. mujhe bahut bura laga… par.. sir wo aise hi hai… aakdu… insan… **making face… abhijeet smiled…**

**Abhijeet:** tum.. unhe aakdu bulate ho…

**Daya: **nahi sir.. wo.. toh aise hi… wo unka.. kaam hi hai.. sabko taang karna… unhe aap par ilzam lagaya.. mujhe bahut bura laga… sab jaante hue bhi…

**Abhijeet: **daya.. koi mere.. saath nahi khada hota.. phir tum

**Daya: **sir… yahi toh meri duty hai… aapne senior ko protect karna… and maine.. aapki maaji se.. wada kiya tha.. ki… mei.. aapka saath dunga…

**Abhijeet remembered.. how he did not recognized.. him mother.. and lost her… daya placed his hand… on his… **

**Daya: **aap.. chinta kyu karte hai.. mei hun na.. aapke saath… **abhijeet looked at the hand.. daya removed him… **mei.. khana order kar deta hun… **and daya excuses himself.. after 20 minutes… food comes… daya serves it… **

**Daya: **aap kha lijiye…

**Abhijeet: **mujhe bhuk nahi hai… tum kha kar chale jao…. **And abhijeet leaves from there… to his room… locking it.. from inside… daya helplessly… moves… out of the house… **

**Next day in bureau**

**Sudhakar:** freddy dcp sir ne jo kaha tumhe kya lagta hey

**Freddy:** nahi yaar abhijeet sir aise nahi ker sakte unhone apne maa tak ko nahi pehchana

**Daya:** Sahi kaha tumne... abhijeet sir aisa nahi kar sakte... koi bhi beta.. aapni maa ko.. pehchane se inkar nahi karega... lekin jab insan ko aapni zindagi ek bhi pana… yaad nahi ho.. toh.. wo bebas aur lachar.. ho jata hai…

**Sudhakar:** per daya fir aishie dcp sir aur acp sir shaq kyu kerenge?

**Daya:** dcp sir ki toh aadaat hai... har ek par shak karne ki

**Sudhakar:** Per kuch to baat hogi... bina aag dhuha nahi uthta..

**Daya:** aag aapne aap bhi nahi lagti hai

**Sudhakar:** Daya tum to bekar mey hi..

**Daya:** mei bekar mei.. kya sudhakar… tum sabne.. unke narizre se socha hai... kya bethi hogi unpar jab tum sab unpar aise ilzam lagate ho.. khoya toh unhone hai na… aapna sab kuch… **saying which he leaves from there… and moves to abhi's house…**

**At home abhijeet thinking… **

"shak hota mujhe kahi yeh natak toh nahi hai.. tumhara"

"joh aapne aapko nahi pehchanta.. wo ek cid officer…"

**Daya comes there... and... sees him tensed... and in thoughts... daya calls him..**

**Daya:** sir…

**Abhijeet… looked at him..**

**Abhijeet:** tum.. kyu baar baar aa jate ho.. yaha? **(angry)**

**Daya:** aapki khyal aata hai maan mei... **(calmed)**

**Abhijeet:** kyu aata hai..? tum dhur raho mujhse samze… jaise.. sab rehtey hai..

**Daya:** par sir mujhe aapke saath rehna pasand hai

**Abhijeet:** Per mujhe nahi pasand tumhari yea humdardi.. jao jao tum

**Daya:** sir mei koi humdardi nahi jata raha hu...

**Abhijeet:** toh kya hai yea

**Daya :** sir ager aap ko aaj log kuch bhi kehte hai toh wajah toh mein hi hu.. aakhir aapki haalat ka jimmedar bhi toh mein hi..

**Abhijeet calms down:** I am sorry daya.. baitho.. mujhe tumse aisi baat.. I am.. sorry..

**Daya: **pls sir aap sorry mat kahiye

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. mujhe kehna chahiye... kuch jyada hi bol gaya mei

**Daya: **koi baat nahi sir hum gussa toh unhi pey di khate hey jinpe haq samjhte ho.. hai na sir

**Abhijeet looked up smiled :** ha daya pata nahi kyu sab kuch tumpe ugal deta hu..

**Daya:** koi baat nahi sir... mujhe bura nahi lagta hai

**Abhijeet:** Pata hai tumhare upar koi asar hi nahi hota.. waise tum iss waqt yeaha.. bureau mei kisine kuch kaha?

**Daya:** nahi sir.. kisi ne kuch nahi kaha... mei bas wo **Sternly** daya.. **Daya looks down**.. wo.. bureau mei.. mujhe aacha nahi laga...

**abhijeet:** samja... meri hi baat ho rahi hogi... haina...

**Daya:** Sir wo..

**Abhijeet:** wo kya

**Daya:** Sir sab ajeeb ajeeb baatein ker rahe they acha nahi laga mujhe

**Abhijeet:** ajeeb baatein mei bhi toh sunnu wo aajeeb baatein

**Daya:** Sir pls.. choriye na.. aap aap haan aapne lunch kiya?

**Abhijeet:** daya baat ko ghumao maat... mujhe batao

**Daya:** Sir sudhakar.. wo bhi dcp sir ki tarah.. acp sir bhi.. sir mujhe acha nahi laga to bas.. sir bekar mey wo log kyu aise

**Abhijeet:** aacha.. ab wo log bhi yahi samaztey hai.. ki mei natak kar raha hu

**Daya:** Sir pls.. aap aap aisa kuch nahi socho.. Aap Sir pls

**Abhijeet:** toh kya karu mei.. batao mujhe tum.. kya karu mei

**Daya:** Sir pehle toh aap inn bekar ki batoon mey dhyan dena band kijiye

**Abhijeet:** kya hoga ussey? haan?

**Daya:** Aap apne aap ko sabit ker paogey!

**Abhijeet:** kab tak karta rahunga mei.. kab tak.. yeh baatein bhulna itna aasan nahi hota hai...

**Daya:** Aasan to sir jindegi bhi nahi hai toh kya jeena chor dey

**Abhijeet:** janta hun zindagi aasan nahi hai... aur jeena nahi chod sakte... par... shak ke gehre mei jeena... aasan nahi hota

**Daya:** Sir ager koi mujhpe shaq kerta toh aap mujhe aise himmat har jane dete

**Abhijeet.. quiet...**

**Daya:** Sir batayiye na

**Abhijeet:** nahi..

**Daya:** fir... khud kyu himmat har rahe hai..

**Abhijeet... has nothing to say**

**Daya smiles **

**Daya: **sir lunch..

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. kiya

**Daya: **toh kare?

**Abhijeet:** par ghar mei.. kuch bhi nahi hai

**Daya:** Acha hey

**Abhijeet:** matlab?

**Daya:** Kuch nahi wo aap to aise bahar jate nahi iss bahane restro chalte hai..

**Abhijeet smiled... **aacha tek hai.. chalo chaltey hai

**Daya:** Aise?

**Abhijeet:** oh.. mei.. abhi ready ho kar aata hun

**Daya:** Hmm good boy..

**Abhijeet smiled... and went... he returned... and they.. went to restaurant… they took lunch.. together.. for the first time… in car… they were returning… saw… few boys were.. misbehaving.. with girl..**

**Abhijeet: **daya gadi rok…

**Daya:** kya hua sir.. **he stopped the car.. and came out..**

**Abhijeet:** kya kar rahe ho..

**Boy:** tumne matlab.. chal haat… **and.. the boy pushes abhijeet… he falls.. and his head gets… hit by the.. brick.. side.. of the road… daya.. sir… **

**Daya: **ek toh ladki ko ched toh ho.. uppar se ek cid officer ko Dhaka detey ho… **he looks at abhijeet.. whose head was bleeding… he was having fear.. it might affect his brain… he took him to hospital immediately…. **

**Daya asked doctor: **doctor abhijeet.. sir tek hai na.. I mean.. unhe.. deemag mei.. kuch…

**Doctor:** wo behosh hai… physically.. tek hai.. koi kharbarne wali baat nahi hai…

**Daya:** thanks a lot… doctor… **and he moves in… waits… for abhijeet to come in consciousness.. abhijeet… is coming to conscious..**

**Daya:** sir.. aap tek hai na... jyada dard toh nahi ho raha hai

**Abhijeet:** Han han mein.. thik hu..

**Daya:** sir aapko itni chot lagi hai aur aap keh rahe hai ki aap tek hai

**Abhijeet:** Arey ha babah thik hu.. per jyada der nahi rahunga

**Daya:** kyu sir? kya hua?

**Abhijeet:** Arey iss hospital mey koi jyada der thik nahi reh sakta na.. to discharge karwane ka socho..

**Daya:** sir.. aap yeh kya... abhi aap kaise

**Abhijeet:** Kyu?

**Daya:** nahi wo.. aapko aaram karna chaiye na aur hospital mei... aapko aaram milega

**Abhijeet:** Kyu gher mey aaram nahi ker sakta mei?

**Daya:** nahi sir kar sakte hai... par waha.. aap akele.. hongey yaha par toh... doctors hai

**Abhijeet:** Aur usi se mujhe allergy hey

**Daya:** sir aapko doctos se allergy hai

**Abhijeet:** Hmmm kyu tumhe wo pasand hai?

**Daya:** nahi sir.. bilkul nahi hai...

**Abhijeet:** toh discharge..

**Daya:** jee sir.. abhi.. baat karke aata hun

**Abhijeet:** Hmmm

**and he leaves... and comes back...** sir ho gaya aapka kaam

**Abhijeet:** toh chalo.. ghar

**And abhi descends down the bed..**

**Feels high pain in head and grabs it with** ahh daya..

**Daya:** sir... sambalke... **holding his hand...**

**Abhijeet looks at him** thanks.. mujhe sambhalne ke liye

**Daya:** kya sir aap bhi... mujhe thanks keh rahe hai

**Abhijeet:** Aaj ke liye nahi daya.. uss har waqt ke liye jab tum aise mere piche khada rahe

**Daya smiles**

**Daya:** mein to pure jindegi asehi rehna cahunga..ager aap..

**Abhijeet:** puri jindegi?

**Daya:** Jee sir.. meine kabhie rishta to nahi dekha per suna hai rishto mey ek ajeeb kashish hoti hai.. aur pata nahi kyu aab ahsas hota hai ki koi rishta hai mere pas

**Abhijeet wants to say something when nurse comes in..**

**And after discussing about medicines they moved to abhi's house**

**At home... **

**Daya: **sir aap plz.. kamre mei aaram kijiye

**Abhijeet**: Han han jata hu.. tum bureau nahi jaoge?

**Daya**: nahi sir.. aapke saath hi rahunga mei

**Abhijeet**: Nahi.. bureau mai kaam hai.. jao tum.. mein thik hu.. jarurat hogi to phone ker lunga

**Daya**: nahi sir.. maine acp sir ko keh diya hai... ki mei aaj nahi aa raha hu aur mera koi bhi kaam pending nahi hai... aur aapke saath koi toh chahiye hi...

**Abhijeet**: Daya it's an order jao tum.. itna bhi kamjor mat samjho mujhe

**Daya**: sir aapko kamzor nahi samaj raha hu mei.. aur agar mei bureau gaya toh kaam nahi kar paunga.. deemag mei aapka khayal aata rahega mujhe

**Abhijeet**: Daya pls...

**Daya**: sir plz...

**Abhijeet**: Meine kaha na jao..just go pls

**Daya** **leaves** **silently** **after** **giving** **some** **advices**.. **When** **he comes back at evening he sees all the house in dark.. daya turns on the light.. he sees... abhijeet lying on sofa.. He comes near..** sir sir..

**Abhi** **doesn't** **respond**..

**He** **touches** **abhijeet**.. My god sir ko toh tej bukhar hai.. yea bhi na.. sir.. aakhe kholiye

**Abhijeet**: Da..ya.. aagaye... Ahh

**Daya**: sir.. maine aapse kaha tha na.. ki maat bejiye mujhe

**Abhijeet**: Mein..me..in thik hu..bil..kul thik

**Daya**: sir.. itna tez bhukar hai aur aap tek hai.. ab mei aapki ek nahi sunuga... chaliye andar

**Abhijeet**: Tum..th..ak gaye hoge gh..er.. jao.. mein ker leta hu rest

**Daya**: sir.. mei tek hu... aap tek nahi hai.. aap chaliye chup chap andar... warna abhi aapko hospital lekar jaunga

**Abhijeet**: Acha acha chalo bahut jiddi ho tum

**Daya**: sir aap bhi toh jiddi hai..

**Abhijeet** **smiles**..

**Abhijeet**: Tumhe dekh ke nahi lagta itna jabab dena bhi aata hai

**Daya**: nahi sir.. wo mei.. bas... aise hi

**Abhijeet**: Are arey thik hai.. mujhe acha laga.. daant sun ke

**Daya** **smiled**.. toh ab aap chaliye.. mujhe aacha nahi lagega.. ki mei.. aapne se senior ko aise dhantu

**Abhijeet**: Kabhie kabhie iss daant se dil ko sakun milta hai... khair aab room mey aa gaya aab thik?

**Daya**: jee sir.. tek... aapne aapni medicine li ki nahi?

**Abhijeet**: Han wo... wo mein..

**Daya**: nahi li hogi sir.. janta hun mei

**Abhijeet**: nahi actually wo

**Daya**: sir.. aap mujhe excuse maat dijiye.. mei abhi lata hun aapki dawai

**Abhijeet**: Hmmm! Doh bhai.. aab kya ker sakte hai

**Daya** **smiles**... **and** **daya** **gives** **him**...

**He takes it making faces..**

**Daya is about to move out..**

Daya..

**He calls from behind**

**Daya**: jee sir

**Abhijeet**: Woh tum.. tum gher mera matlab raat ho gayi hai toh.. aab

**Daya**: sir.. mei aapke pass hi rukunga.. meri zaurat yaha jyada hai

**A peace reflected on abhijeet's face**

**Daya moved out...**

**He came back.. with some food**

**Abhijeet sat up with** arey yea sab...

**Daya**: sir.. khane ke bina... aap tek nahi hongey

**Abhijeet**: Ha per tum.. tumhe to kuch banana nahi ata tha na

**Daya**: jee han sir.. mujhe nahi aata hai... koshish ki toh.. bas yahi bana paya

**Abhijeet**: Kaafi hai dil se jo banaya tumne

**And he strts eating**

**Daya**: kaisa hai sir? pata hai aacha nahi hoga.. par aaj manage kar lijiye

**Abhijeet**: Ha acha hey kaafi

**Daya**: sir aap juth mat boliye.. mujhe pata hai aacha nahi hai

**Abhijeet**: Arey matlab mein jhoota hu?

**Daya**: nahi nahi.. sir.. mera matlab wo nahi tha... aap mujhe khush karne ke liye bhi toh keh sakte hai na aisa

**Abhijeet**: Arey arey relax.. waise tum kya khaoge?

**Daya**: mei sir.. 2 minute.. noddles khaunga

**Abhijeet**: Okk.. jao.. abhi bana lo

**Daya**: sir aap kha lijiye pehle phir mei

**Abhijeet**: Jaoooo

**Daya**: jee.. tek hai... **and** **he** **left**

**he came back.. with the noodles.. Found abhijeet ended with dinner trying to take water from side table**

**daya**: mei deta hun...

**And.. daya gave him water to drink Abhijeet smiled** aab jao guest room mai.. so jao

**Daya**: sir pehle aap so jayie.. phir mei jata hun

**Abhijeet** **without arguments lied down**

**Daya good night sir and turned off the lights and left**

**Next morning.. abhijeet wakes up… he calls Daya… but no response… he sees a note.. on table beside…**

Sir… mujhe bureau mei kaam hai… aapka nasta aur dawai rakh di hai kar lijiega… mei todhi dher mei aa jaunga… bye.. take care.. Daya… **abhijeet smiled… he took as daya said.. otherwise.. he will have to hear the lecture… after… wards… his phone ranged…. He picks it…**

**Abhijeet: **hello… jee.. sir.. mei.. jee kuch nahi.. abhi jee tek hai.. mei aata hun… **and goes to bureau… all were present there… including dcp..**

**Abhijeet:** good afternoon sir..

**Dcp**: good afternoon hoti rahegi.. pechle mahine.. joh tumhe information mili thi… uss… supari killer ke baare mai.. wo mujhe batao….

**Abhijeet**: pechle.. hafte… and abhijeet tries to recall… sir… wo.. mujhe… yaad… nahi hai….

**Dcp**: phir wahi tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai.. yaad kya hai tumhe haan **(insulting him)**

**Abhijeet**: Nahi aata yaad toh kya kare

**Dcp**: jab bhi kaam ki baat karni hoti hai.. tumhe kuch yaad nahi rehta hai...

**Daya protest**

**Daya**: sir bas kijiye aap… **dcp looks at daya…**

**Dcp**: daya tum phir beech mai bole

**Daya**: Haan bola aur bolunga bhi

**Dcp**: kis hak se...

**Daya**: Uska explanation mei aapko dena jaruri nahi samjhta

**Turns to abhijeet who was holding his head tightly.. and grabbed his arms **chaliye aap..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. mei **(low)**

**Daya**: Chaliye... **(staring at him)**

**and abhijeet goes with him**

**They reaches home**

**Abhijeet silently... sit on couch.. Daya gives him a glass of water abhijeet drinks it.. Daya was about to move…**

**Abhijeet**: daya mein sach.. koi yakeen.. sach kehta hu mein

**After saying this daya is about to move out abhijeet clutches his wrist..**

**Abhijeet**: Fir aise kyu..

**Daya turns **sir mujhe Acp sir se baat kerni hai.. bas

**Abhijeet nods.. Daya sat down with **acha mein yeahi se phone ker leta hu

**Abhijeet nods**

**In phone**

**Acp sir shouts on daya..** daya.. tum aise.. kaise le kar gaye abhijeet ko…

**Daya in anger** aapko pata hai na sir… abhijeet kis haalat se gujar rahe hai aur aap..

**Abhijeet looks at daya**

**After some more convo daya disconnects the call and feels abhi's stare**

**Daya**: Aap mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe hai

**Abhijeet**: Tumne.. abhie mujhe kya bulaya?

**Daya**: Sir

**Abhijeet**: Nahi usse pehle

**Daya**: Sir.. maine toh Acp sir se baat ki

**Abhijeet**: Haan tabhie..

**Daya**: Wo wo abhijeet sir (**hesitate**)

**Abhijeet**: Daya...

**Daya**: Jee sir

**Abhijeet**: Kya bulaya tha? **(A bit strict tone)**

**Daya**: Abhi…je..et

**And immediately lowered his head..** sorry sir mein najane kaise.. sorry sir

**Abhijeet**: Nahi abhijeet bulaya karo

**Daya**: Jee?

**Abhijeet**: Haan aacha laga mujhe

**Daya**: Per sir mein aapka junior apko kaise..

**Abhijeet**: Toh kya hua? mujhe farak nahi padta

**Daya**: Per sir log..

**Abhijeet**: Abhi kuch din pehle.. tum mujhe samja rahe they toh ab kaha gaya tumhara gyan

**Daya** **looks down..** aapke medicines.. mein abhie laya..

**And tries to leave the place..**

**Abhijeet**: Daya rukko

**Daya**: Jee jee sir

**Abhijeet**: Maine kaha na abhijeet bulao

**Daya**: Jee

**Abhijeet**: Jee kya?

**Daya**: Bulaunga

**Abhijeet**: Good.. Haan toh bulao

**Daya**: Jee...medicine

**Abhijeet**: Haan lao

**Daya brings in medicine abhijeet is sitting on sofa with close eyes..**

**Daya**: Sir..

**No reply from Abhijeet A bit louder..** Sir

**Abhijeet**: Daya tum mujhe keh rahe ho

**Daya**: Jee

**Abhijeet**: Aacha par mei sir todhi hu

**Daya**: Jee?

**Abhijeet**: Jee haan ab jab tak mujhe mujhe abhijeet nahi bualaogey mei tumhari kisi bhi baat ka jawab nahi dunga

**Daya**: Per boss.. mera matlab.. Abhi... Abhijeet

**Abhijeet**: Arrey maine toh bas abhijeet ki baat ki thi tum toh abhi.. Boss.. sab bol diye

**Daya**: Jee sir? nahi wo mein mein wo.. wo.. sir mein

**Abhijeet**: Kya mei wo mei wo kar rahe ho.. seedhe seedhe bolo na

**Daya**: Kuch nahi

**Abhijeet**: Daya tum mujhe abhi boss kuch bhi bula sakte ho par sir maat bulana

**Daya**: Jee sir

**Abhijeet**: kya?

**Daya**: Aap dariye maat na waqt lagta hai..

**Abhijeet**: aacha mei dar raha hu dar toh tum rahe ho

**Daya**: Jee kuch nahi.. aab aap medicine le lijiye mujhe kitchen jana hai

**Abhijeet**: Tek hai and abhijeet takes his medicine waise kitchen mei kya karoge?

**Daya**: Mei.. w..o k..hana banauga aapke liye

**Abhijeet**: Acha? Kya banaoge?

**Daya**: Wo.. wo joh aap khayengey

**Abhijeet**: Bah bhai.. daal aur bhindi ki sabji bana loge?

**Daya**: Daal aur bhindi.. blank expression

**Abhijeet** **tries to suppress his laughter **ha.. Kyu kya hua..

**Daya**: Nahi sir kuch nahi.. wo soch raha tha ki

**Abhijeet completes.. **kaise banta hai yea

**Daya head down..** jee

**Abhijeet gets up pats his cheek** bache ho tum bhi bikul..

**Daya smiles** mei bacha.. **His** **eyes** **got** **teary** kisine kabhie bacha samjha hi nahi..

**Abhijeet looks at his teary eyes..** Mei hun na… tujhko bache samajhne ke liye..

**Daya smiles **boss... thank you.. thank you very much.. **and he hugs him… abhijeet too hugs him back…**

**So that's how there YAARII started…. Hehe.. aap sabko bahut rulaya tha na.. meri peechli doh stories mei… yeh uska jurmana… hai… chalo jaldi se review kardo.. isko… jaldi…. Thanks to krittika di… for this… love u all take care…. Excited to read your reviews… :) my friends… very special people… review karna maat bhulna... warna hum gussa ho jayengey.. :P hehe... jadli se review karo... **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi friends.. i am really thankful.. for liking this OS... aacha friends... most of you have voted for option 2 so i woud also prefer that... but don't worry friends... if i have time... i will surely give u all.. a small OS. :) so that you guys don't miss me and mine stories... :) i will start wriring new story only after 15 december.. so sorry friends.. but this is mine first year finals.. wish me luck guys.. i really need it...**

R- thanks dear...

loveabhi- thanks alot...

abhirsrk-ian's Nia- thank you so much... dear...

anhaal, krittika, shrestha, artanish -thanks...

khalsa-hehe.. han.. aacha.. thanks alot...

little angel- thanks alot... ab maine aapko aapna decision bata diya...

rooly- thanks alot... mei kahi nahi jaa rahi hu.. yahi hu...

fairy- thanks alot... dear.. and wapas pana ka sequel.. hmm... kya chahti hai aap... batana zarur...

cidfreak- thanks.. bandariya... haha... muaaaah...

mishty- thanks alot... dear

as anjaana- thanks alot... haan baba jaldi tumhe mil jayega...

rooly- dear kuch idea toh hona chahiye na... mujhe story likhne se pehle bahut sohna pata hai... kuch mila toh mei zazur likhungi...

shzk- thanks di..

duoangel95- thanks alot...

kirti- arrey itni tarif maat karo meri... kahi mei maar hi na jao.. haha.. thanks a lot...

priya- haha.. haan sahi kaha..

khushi- thanks a lot dear... aacha aap... indian forum mei ho kya? ho toh.. mujhe add karna...

rai- thanks alot..

naina malik-thanks alot..

Naz-d - thanks alot.. haanji. aache se padhungi...

bhumi98- thanks alot... dear.. nope there is not.. other chapter...

urooj- thanks alot... yaar..

cracresta- thanks alot...

abhijeeteye- thanks alot..

honey- yyyyeeeepi... i am happy u r back.. sweety... ab maat jana.. warna baat nahi karungi tumse... i missed your long reviews... ab mil gaye... na... i am happy... aise hi karte rehna.. and... ff par... hi... rehna... love u dear... :)

starsand- thanks alot...

jyoti- thanks alot.. hmm.. meri agli story happy ending ki hogi par.. han shuru mei toh aapko pata hi hai... kya hoga...

nitu- thanks alot...

pinky- thanks alot..

guests- thank you so much... love u all.. friends...

**bye take care... sorry friends meri badi stories.. ke liye aapko wait karna hoga.. haan agar ho saka toh mei os zarur likhungi... :) agar aap logo ke.. demag mei koi chota sa.. os... ka idea hai toh batana zarur... jab bhi time mila... mei likhungi... ab 24 gante toh padh nahi sakte na... deemag pressure se faath jayega... :P chalo.. abhi ke liye bye... take care.. love u all... happy new year.. once again...**


End file.
